The Froyo Challenge
by strum away
Summary: There is a mystery competition coming up at Condor Studios, and Sonny is determined to find out about it. What is the competition, and how does it involve Chad and Sonny? Loads of Channy!     Yes, the mystery is in the title.
1. The mystery competition

The Froyo Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sonny With A Chance.

**

* * *

****SPOV**

_*So Random's Prophouse*_

Nico and Grady burst into the prophouse, tumbling onto the couch. Zora poked her head out of the sarcophagus. "Why are you so excited about it anyway?" she asked. "It's not like it's a big deal. You guys do it all the time."

I looked up from my script. What were they talking about?

"But Zora, this time it is a competition. They are finally considering it a sport. You know that G and I take it very seriously!" exclaimed Nico, while hopping on the spot in excitement.

"What about H?" I asked, trying to find out what they were going on about. The other 3 just stared back at me like there was something wrong with me. Maybe they did not get the joke. "You know, G, H and I? Like the alphabet?"

Zora shook her head, before turning back to the guys, looking disgusted. "They are not considering it a sport. It is just a way to get the different casts to bond." She looked at Grady and Nico chasng each other around the prophouse, ignoring her. "Guys," she muttered, "they grow in size, but their brains remain as small as ever."

"Zora?" I said tentatively, hoping not to get her mood worse. "What is going on?"

She turned on her heel at the speed of lightening to look at me. "You mean you haven't heard?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Erm, no, I haven't," I replied cautiously.

"Oh," she said, looking smug. "Well then, guess that you will be finding out soon," she said, before climbing the ladder into the nearest vent.

What was with the mystery? Nico and Grady had mentioned some sort of competition, and Zora had claimed that it was to bond the different casts. I did not see why that was necessary, considering that the only two casts with rivalry were us and Mackenzie Falls. And that had not been solved even with my egg salad.

The urge to find out the reason why the guys were acting so excited was killing me. Maybe Tawni would know. I hurried towards my dressing room.

_*Tawni and Sonny's dressing room*_

"Hey Tawn," I said as I entered our dressing room. "Have you heard about what is going to happen at the studios?"

"Hmm?"

"Tawni," I repeated. She was still staring at the full length mirror on her side of the room, unaware that I had made it into the room. "Tawni!"

"Oh, hey, Sonny! I didn't see you there," said Tawni, finally realising that I was in the room.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she would not notice; her eyes were still fixed on the mirror. "I have been trying to get your attention for some time. Do you know what's going to go on at the studios? Heard that some sort of competition is coming up."

At that, Tawni finally turned away from the mirror, only to look at me in surprise. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Well, I had thought that that was obvious, but then Tawni was not known for being brilliant when it comes to things which are not related to style.

"Erm, nope. Which is why I am asking you."

Tawni smiled, looking evil, at that. "Well, you are not going to find out from me. Mr Condor will tell us soon anyway."

What? Why wasn't anyone tell me anything about the competition or whatever that was? And I really wanted to know, the curiousity was starting to kill me. Only one option left. Chad.

*_Chad's dressing room_*

"Chad!" I said, bursting into his room. I heard the sound of something hitting the ground and looked up to see Chad looking at me guiltily. "Erm, Chad? Why do you look so guilty?" I asked, looking at the way he was standing awkwardly in front of his table, which was full of scripts. He was scratching his ear, avoiding my eyes while simultaneously trying to hide someting that was on the floor.

"Chad?" He looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I wanted to ask you something," I said in reply to his lack of ability to form proper sentences.

Chad suddenly stared at me hopefully. "Yes?"

Ok, I never knew that Chad liked to answer questions. Maybe he was under the impression that I was going to ask him a question about Mackenzie Falls. Nah, like that was ever going to happen.

"Do you know anything about the mystery competition that is going to begin at Condor Studios?"

"What?"

"I said, do you-"

"You mean that you don't know about the competition?"

"No, I don't. Why else do you think that I am actually resorting to asking you? My cast won't tell me anything about it."

"Oh..." Chad smirked at me. "Well then, my lips are sealed. Guess you will just have to wait for Mr Condor to announce it."

I was getting annoyed. "Why won't anyone tell me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nuh uh. You are not going to hear it from me," teased Chad, looking highly entertained.

"But Chad..." I whined. Maybe he needed some persuasion. I moved in closer to him. Hopefully, it would work out in my favour.

"No, Sonny. Wait for Mr Condor," he replied, taking a step back.

"Come on, Chad," I said softly, moving in very close to him. He took a step back, effectively trapping himself against the wall. One of his hands came up to land on my shoulder while another rested on the wall.

"Sonny," he gulped. Chad was starting to look a bit scared at that point.

"Chad," I replied, controlling my laughter. I ran a finger along his jaw.

Chad closed his eyes and sighed. His face started moving closer to mine.

"Attention please. Will the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr Condor's office. I repeat, will the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr Condor's office. Thank you."

Chad and I jerked apart at that. "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked, looking at Chad. He looked slightly dazed. "Let's go to Mr Condor's office!" I exclaimed. Grabbing his hand, I pulled Chad out of his dressing room and towards the office.

Halfway there, Chad suddenly stopped moving. "Come on Chad," I said, pulling his hand in an attempt to make him move.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. He sounded really serious. And slightly hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you do that to me, back in my dressing room?"

I thought about it. I had just tried to distract him so that I could trick him into answering my question. It had looked like it was working, but the announcement had interrupted us. "I was trying to trick you into telling me about the competition."

Chad looked back at me, looking incredulous. "That was all?" he asked carefully.

"Chad, I-"

"Sonny! What are you doing there?" I turned to see the rest of my cast making their way towards Mr Condor's office. "And why is Chip with you?' asked Nico, elbowing Grady. Zora smirked at us, while Tawni just smiled mysteriously.

Tawni made her way towards us, pulling me by my elbow towards the office. "Hurry, we got to get in there soon if we don't want to get fired." I just followed her, dragging Chad along with me. I was finally going to find out abou the competition!

_*AN: Hey! I know that I should be updating 20 questions, but this idea has been in my head even before 20 questions, so here it is! This should just be 2 or 3 chapters long. Please review with your comments, and thank you for reading!*_


	2. Free froyo machine!

**CPOV**

Sonny dragged me into Mr Condor's office. She was strong for someone so petite. And her small hand as just warm and perfect. I smiled at the thought of being able to be this close to her.

"Take a seat," said Mr Condor. All the casts rushed to grab a seat quickly before Mr Condor got angry unnecessarily. He tended to do that a lot.

"Ok, now that you are all settled down," said Mr Condor, pointedly looking at Cloudy, who was trying to lick his elbow. Rainy elbowed him. "Like I was trying to say before your friend irritated me," he glared at Cloudy, who squirmed, "we are going to be holding a competition in the studios."

People started to murmer in excitement. "Quiet!" shouted Mr Condor. Everyone shut up at that.

"All cast members are to take part in this competition. The aim of this is to increase the bond between these two casts, not that there seems to be any bond there in the first place." All of us looked down at our laps, avoiding his glare. This guy was scary, and none of us wanted to risk our jobs by aggravating him.

"The two casts will be competing against each other. Five against five in the first round followed by three against three in the second round. The final round will be between the top member of each cast."

I looked over at Sonny at this. She had tried to get rid of the rivalry with a bowl of egg salad, but had failed. If Sonny could not do it, how was Mr Condor going to get our casts to bond? He was probably going to scare us into it.

"I presume that there have been rumours about this competition going around," he said, looking at the freaky girl from So Random. She just looked back straight at him, not looking the least bit afraid. Mr Condor quickly looked away, a flash of fear in his eyes. I hid my smirk. The boss was scared of a little girl!

"I am going to just go ahead and put a stop to the rumours and reveal the actual details," he continued, looking at everyone except the freaky little girl. I looked at Sonny again, noticing that she was sitting up straight, looking eager to find out more. I thought back to how she had tried to get the answer out of me in my dressing room, trying to tempt it out of me. I had almost cracked. The only problem was that I had no idea what the contest was about as well. If only the announcement had not interrupted us.

"We are going to have a eating competition." Cloudy and Rainy started bouncing on their seats at this, only to stop abruptly when Mr Condor glared at them. "The food you kids,"- I scoffed at that. Kids -" are to gobble up is frozen yogurt."

Cloudy and Rainy had huge grins on their faces by this point, but Mr Condor was too annoyed to even look at them. He was instead staring at his new iPhone. It's not like I am struggling for money or anything, but it must be nice to be as rich as him.

"The competition will start tomorrow, and I expect all of you to be at the cafeteria by 11 am to take part in it. Rehearsals will continue at 3 pm. All three rounds will happen within that time period. The person to win the whole competition gets to win their cast a free frozen yogurt machine for their prop house."

He looked up, apparently done with briefing us. "I'm done. Now get back to work."

**SPOV**

A froyo challenge? Really? Only Nico and Grady would take that sort of thing seriously. I stood up and left the depressing office with my castmates, making our way towards the prop house. Rehearsals were over for the day, leaving us with plenty of time to come up with new sketches. Hmm, maybe we could do a sketch on a talking cheese. Ooh, maybe a talking cow with a talking cheese! Or maybe even a-

"Sonny." I turned to look at Chad, recognising his voice even before looking at him.

"Chad. What do you want?"

"Cloudy and Rainy seem to be excited about the contest," he observed.

I turned my head, glancing at them for a second. "Yeah, they do. They take froyo seriously."

Chad smirked at me. "Well, that's just too bad. We are going to win."

I stared back at him blankly. "You actually expect to win? Even after knowing that we have foodaholics in our cast?" Chad just nodded, looking bored. "Face it Chad, your cast has no chance," I continued, trying to get him to react. "You people are only suited to eat steak and lobsters."

"Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny. You will see tomorrow. We will beat you."

"Fine," I said, getting annoyed with him.

"Fine," he smirked back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

I turned on my heel, jogging to catch up with my cast.

Tawni smiled at me. "Flirting with Chad again?" she asked, looking amused.

"What?" Oh no, my voice was high. Why was my voice high? I was not in denial! "I don't like him!"

"Sure, Sonny," she said patronisingly.

"I don't!" I repeated as we entered the prop house.

Grady rushed over to the couch, followed by Nico. They plopped down on the couch even before Tawni got to look at the mirror.

"We have got to win that contest," exclaimed Grady, looking at Tawni and me with a serious expression on his face. Zora had already disappeared somewhere, even though I could have sworn that she was right in front of us seconds ago.

"Yeah, a free froyo machine! It's a sign from the gods of food that we got to win this thing!" continue Nico, looking agitated.

"Calm down, Nico," said Grady. "Mackenzie Falls have got nothing on us. We live on froyo, it should be easy to gobble down a couple of cups," he assured Nico, patting him on the back.

I thought back to what Chad had said earlier. He had seemed so arrogant and confident, and it was starting to get on my nerves. We had to win this thing.

"Guys, I agree. The people at the Falls look down on us too often. We have to prove to them that we are not a bunch of losers like they think we are," my cast - minus Zora, of course - looked back at me, surprised. "We have to win this contest. Maybe they won't bug us as much if we beat them at this, no matter how weird this competition is."

"Hey!" exclaimed the guys, looking indignant. "We will have you know that froyo eating is an art, which is not easily mastered by everyone. It-"

"Listen to the pretty girl!" interrupted Tawni."Sonny is right, we have to win this, even though it is stupid." She held up a hand to silence the guys' protests. "But Sonny," she asked, turning back to me, "what happened to 'resolving the rivalry with peace'?"

She was quoting me. A few months ago, I would not have supported this, but Chad was testing my limits. "It was flung in my face along with the egg salad," I replied. Gathering the other three, I begin to explain my plan to win the contest.

**CPOV**

My cast and I were gathered in our prop house, discussing the contest. Well, I was telling them what to do, but it could be considered a discussion if you ignored the fact that the rest of them had no say on things.

I looked around, noticing that loganberries were back in season. Our prop house was nothing like the one at So Random, which was cluttered and comfortable. Ours was spacious and clean with tasteful decoration, but there was nothing there that made us feel at home.

"So, like I as saying, we have to win this contest, even though it is stupid," I repeated to my cast, undoubtedly boring them out of their minds.

"But why do we have to eat froyos?" Chastity asked for the third time. "I don't want the extra calories."

"Then use the gym!" I exclaimed, getting more exasperated. "We cannot lose to the Randoms, no matter what."

Skyler nodded. "I get what you are trying to say, man. Don't worry, Ferguson and I will do your best."

I nodded to them. "Good. There's a second part to my plan as well," I continued.

"What is it, Chad?" asked Martha, fluttering mer eyelashes at me. I looked away, feeling disturbed. I only had eyes for a certain sunny girl.

"I want to be the one who gets into the finals," I said. The rest of my cast looked back at me, without questioning my motives. If only they knew that I was planning to use the contest to get Sonny.

_*AN: Hey, I'm back! A huge thank you to **Tinklebell11**, **Scouti** and **Lyfeeee** for reviewing. There are only one or two chapters left after this, so keep reading. Thank you to the rest of you for reading, and please review!*_


	3. Chad's evil plan

**SPOV**

I was standing behind Tawni, who was still stuck to her mirror. "Come on, Tawn, we got to leave now. We are almost late."

"One minute," insisted Tawni, reaching hurriedly for her lip gloss before applying it slowly. I tapped my foot impatiently, looking at my wristwatch. It was already 10.55 am. We had only five minutes to get to the cafeteria for the contest. Tawni finally capped her gloss after applying about five layers for the third time.

"Come on," I said again, dragging her out of the dressing room. "We are going to be late."

"Sonny, pretty cannot be hurried," explained Tawni, jogging behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Tawni, it can. If you want to keep your job."

"But I was just glossing. It's essential!"

I threw up my hands in exasperation while jogging towards the cafeteria at the same time. I must have looked like a clown to those around, but I would rather embarress myself than lose my job. "But Tawni, why on earth do you need to gloss before eating froyo? It will disappear soon anyway."

"Oh Sonny," said Tawni in reply, "you are too naive. I am not planning to stuff my face with froyo, that would just ruin my pretty."

"But Tawni, remember the plan? We have got to beat them!"

"Aah, you can do that while I watch," said Tawni, skipping ahead of me.

We finally reached the cafeteria in about a minute, to see everyone else form our cast there. However, the Mackenzie Falls cast was not there yet.

"Where are those kids?" thundered Mr Condor. "If they are not here in a minute, I will disqualify them!"

Zora hid a smirk, trying not to aggravate Mr Condor further. Did she even realise that she was the only one he feared?

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors flew open. One by one, the Mackenzie Falls cast members entered, spreading themselves out. Chastity and Ferguson stoopd one the right hand side while Skyler and Marta stood on the left, leaving a gap in the middle. A few seconds later, Chad entered, making his way to the middle, before striking a dramatic pose along with the rest of his cast.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Nico and Grady were pinching themselves to control their laughter, while Zora was shaking in silent laughter. Tawni, on the other hand, seemed entirely oblivious to the dramatic entrance; she was gazing at her reflection on her mirror.

Mr Condor, bless him, just glared at Chad's cast. "What do you think that you are doing? I ordered the whole lot of you to appear by 11 am. Your cast was almost late! And you can actually still spare time to make a dramatic entrance?"

Chad just blinked in astonishment. "But sir, we were just-"

"Enough!" bellowed Mr Condor, "Now get into position!"

We hurriedly rushed over to the tables that were set up for the contest. There were two rows of five tables each, facing each other. A few crew members were standing at the end of each table. I took a seat between Nico and Tawni, hoping that Tawni would at least make an attempt to eat.

"Ok, for the first round, you are required to finish up one cup of froyo. Press the buzzer once you are done," explaine Mr Condor, looking considerably calmer.

I looked up at the opposing team to see that Chad was sitting on the third table, directly opposite me. I stuck out my tongue at him, still not over what he had said the previous day. We were so going to beat them. Chad noticed what I was doing, and just smirked back. Jerk.

The crew members stumbled to place one cup of froyo on each table, obviously following some order given by Mr Condor. I hoped that I had not missed any important instructions when I had been gazing -I mean, glaring- at Chad.

"Mr Condor," whined Chastity, "I only eat vanilla flavored frozen yogurt. Can i have a different cup? Chocolate reminds me of mud."

"Quiet!" shouted Mr Condor, "You will eat what you are given, or you will be disqualified." Chastity shut her mouth, looking down at her cup with disgust.

Grady and Nico were actually licking their lips in anticipation. I did not see how this could be exciting in any way for them; they ate at least five cups of froyo each day.

"The first three from each team to finish one up will enter the next round," explained Mr Condor, looking as bored as he sounded. "On your marks," we all picked up our spoons, except for Tawni. I nudged her, tilting my head to her spoon. Grudingly, she picked it up.

"Get set," we moved our spons nearer to the cup. "Go!"

I shovelled spoonfuls of yogurt into my mouth, swallowing it as fast as I could. Getting into the next round was something I took seriously, despite how absurd the contest was. The amount of froyo in my cup as getting considerably lesser, and I spooned some more, getting encouraged. I heard two buzzers sound.

Taking one of my last few bites, I looked up at Chad to see how he was doing. Chad was sticking his spoon from his cup to his mouth at a astonishing speed, which hinted that he was almost done. His eyes locked with mine, making me blush. Determined to finish before him, I stuffed my mouth with more froyo, before swilling the spoon in the cup to get the last few drops of froyo. Placing that into my mouth I leaned forward and smacked the buzzer at the exact same instance Chad hit his.

I looked over at our opponents, seeing that only Chad had finished his cup. The other two guys were still eating furiously, while Marta placed small bites into her mouth daintily. Chastity was just glaring at the spoonful of yogurt she was holding, refusing to put it into her mouth.

We were so going to win this. Nico and Grady had obviously finished before me. I glanced at Tawni to see that her cup was untouched. She was currently glossing her lips for the umpteenth time. Zora was almost done.

In a few seconds, Zora had pressed the buzzer. Moments later, the guys from Chad's casts pressed their own buzzers.

"Ok, the first round is over!" shouted mr Condor, causing Mata to pause mid bite. She sighed in relief, putting her spoon down. "The first three from each team remain in your seats. As for those who did not make it into the next round, get lost!"

Chastity and Marta got up, linking arms before they skipped out of the cafeteria, without sparing a second glance for the rest of their team. Zora rolled her eyes, standing up before dragging Tawni up by the hand she was using to hold her mirror. "Come on, we can stand at the side and support them," she said, ignoring Tawni's protests.

I looked down, hiding my smile. Tawni obviously could not be bothered by the outcome of the competition. "Beat them, Sonny," whispered Zora, as she dragged Tawni past me. I nodded discreetly.

"Ok, seems like there is only one girl left," observed Mr Condor. "Tell you what," he said, sounding less moody, "I will give you a 15 minute break. The next round will start in 15 minutes. Be back here by then or be disqualified," he said, before turning an leaving the cafeteria.

I stood up, joining Tawni and Zora at the other end of the cafeteria while Nico and Grady ran off to the froyo machines. Typical.

**CPOV**

Hmm, so Sonny could force down a cup of froyo at the same speed as me huh? Cool... It made it much easier for me to carry out my plan. Now I have to make sure that she made it into the final round with me. The two dorks on her team seemed to be able to eat way faster than her. The only way she could get into the next round was if I eliminated her competition.

Turning around, I noticed that Sonny was sufficiently distracted by her other two cast mates. She was laughing, throwing back her head as the lovely sound escaped her throat. Her long brown hair waved down her back, catching the light as it moved from side to side. She really did have pretty hair. Not that I was planning to admit it again.

Smiling, I made my way back to the froyo machines, where Cloudy and Rainy were bouncing on the spot in excitement.

"Man, I wish we were allowed to eat more of this frozen goodness," said Rainy.

"Yeah, it tastes like heaven on earth," gushed Cloudy.

Actually, I had no idea which one was Cloudy and which one was Rainy. Who in their right mind actually names their children after depressing forms of weather. Come to think of it, I was not even sure if those were their real names. Ah, I would just have to go with the flow.

"Hey guys," I said, clapping both of their shoulder. "So," I continued, leaving my arms around thier shoulders as I walked them closer to the froyo machines. "Both of you seem to have mastered the art of froyo eating like professionals."

Rainy eyed me suspiciously, but Cloudy bought it. "Yeah, we do. We even finished at the same time!" he exclaimed in excitement. Rainy smiled at the thought. "Yeah man, we make a good team," he said in reply.

"So, which of you is better?" I asked. They both looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you even here with us?" asked Rainy. He seemed to be the smarter one. Cloudy tapped his chin at this. "Yeah, since when do you mingle with the 'Randoms'?" he asked, also looking suspicious.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that!" I objected, holding up my arms like I was giving up. "I was just curious to know which one of you was faster. After all, only one of you can get ito the next round."

Rainy and Cloudy looked at each other with blank looks on their faces. They really seemed to have no clue as to how to answer my question. "We don't knoww, man," replied Rainy, turning back to look at me.

"Why not," I said in answer, while trying to keep my tone neutral,"you two have a contest to see which one of you is faster?"

"Why would we want to do that?" countered Rainy.

"Yeah," added Cloudy, "we are going to share the froyo machine."

Hmm, this seems to be harder than I expected. "Yes you are," I said, trying to think of some way to trick them.

"But?" asked Cloudy, looking at me expectantly. Rainy turned to look at him in surprise. "What?" asked Cloudy, "I just felt like he was going to add a 'but'."

"Yes," I said slowly. "There is a 'but' in there."

Cloudy and Rainy just stared back at me blankly. Guess I was going to have to spell it out for them.

I tried to compose my face, ensuring that I had a serious expression on my face. "There is only one machine and two of you. Who gets to eat directly from the machine first?"

Cloudy suddenly looked looked at me like I had just dropped a bomb on him. "I guess we do have to have a contest," he said to Rainy, looking distraught.

"Yeah man, the froyo machine should be worshipped by the better froyo eater first. I agree to the contest to," he said, shaking his friend's hand. "May the best man win."

Game on.

_*AN: Hey peeps! Sorry, I know that I disappeared for eons, but it was unintentional! My home computer crashed and I dont have a notebook, so I had to wait for it to be replaced. Please don't be angry! And thanks for reading this. The next chapter should be the last chapter, so see you then! Please review!*_


	4. Eight whole cups of froyo

**SPOV**

"Congratulations, Sonny!" exclaimed Zora in an enthusiastic manner. "Now we can beat them!"

I smiled. She was finally acting her age. Being stuck with people older than her must be hard for Zora.

"Yeah, Sonny. Make sure Chip doesn't win this thing," added Tawni, before fluffing her hair. It was already perfect, but Tawni was never easily pleased with her good looks; she always had to keep prettying herself up.

"We don't have to worry about that, guys," I reassured them. "We have Nico and Grady in our team. Everyone knows that no one else in the studios can eat as fast as them."

Zora laughed at that. "Yeah, even the teen gladiators would lose to them. I guess you are right. Speaking of the guys, where are they?"

We looked around us, before spotting Nico and Grady beside the froyo machine. This was common occurence, considering that part of their daily ritual was emptying the froyo machine. The only weird thing about the picture was that they were listening to what Chad had to say with expressions of utmost seriousness on their faces.

"What are those two doing with Chip Drama Pants?" asked Zora, squinting as if she could see what they were doing more clearly.

I looked at them as well. The guys rarely bothered with Chad, so it must be something important that was making them listen to him.

"Aah... They must be discussing something guyish like how to pick up girls," commented Tawni, after offering them a glance.

"Oh," I said, looking at Chad again. He was smiling at something the guys had said. His eyes crinkled, making him look even better than before.

Wait, what was I thinking? Nevermind, forget I even thought that.

"I just thought of a great sketch idea!" exclaimed Zora again. She looked even more excited than before. "Come on, lets go to the prophouse!"

I glanced at Chad once more, before leaving with my cast mates.

**CPOV**

Cloudy and Rainy had bought it. I led them both to the froyo machine, watching as they filled a cup each.

"So," I said, "we have about 10 minutes of break left. I will time you two to see who can finish the most number of cups in 7 minutes. Ok?"

"Sure man," replied Rainy. "I got one question though."

"Fire away."

"Why 7 minutes?"

"Because I said so. Your time starts now!" I exclaimed dramatically, before starting the stop clock.

Cloudy and Rainy stared at me blankly for a few seconds before my words finally caught up with them. They hurriedly shoveled spoonfuls of yogurt into their mouths. Anticipating that they will both finish at the same time, I flagged 2 crew members over. "I want a steady supply of yogurt provided to these two for the next two minutes."

Nodding hurriedly with looks of reverence on their faces. I was not known as the greatest actor of the generation for nothing.

Cloudy and Rainy gobbled up their first cups quickly, just as the crew members passed them a pair of freshly filled cups. Those went down quickly as well. It was amazing how quickly they could down the freezing cups of goo.

After 5 minutes, they were both at their sixth cup. However, they were both showing signs of slowing down. "Come on guys, quit lagging!" I shouted, causing them to speed up again.

Tick tock... I kept an eye on the stop clock, noting that there were only a few more seconds. Both Rainy and Cloudy were working their way through their eighth cups, no to mention at a slower pace.

"10... 9..."

They grabbed their ninth cups at the exact same moment

"8... 7... 6..."

"3... 2... 1... Alright gentlemen, your time's up!"

At that both of them dropped their cups and slumped down on their seats.

"I cannot take another bite," moaned Rainy.

"And my head hurts," commented Cloudy.

"Yeah, brainfreeze," added Rainy. "So, Chip, which one of us was faster?"

I blinked. These two guys werer creepy. If synchronised eating was an Olympic sport, they would win the Gold medal.

"Erm," I said. "That is really a good question."

"Spit it out man. My head hurts."

"The thing is," both of them stared at me, "you are both equally fast."

"What?" they exclaimed in unison. I shut my eyes, hoping that they would ignore me, instead of beating me up. But the blows never came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight. Both the guys were hugging and patting each other on the back.

"Good job, man."

"You too. We rock!"

Ok, that was weird. They seemed unfazed by the fact that none of them had won.

"Guess we will just take turns being first then," said Cloudy.

"You got it, man" replied Rainy, pulling him into a hug.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cloudy.

Rriiinnggg!

"Was that a bell?"

"Ok kids, time for round 2!" boomed Mr Condor's voice.

**SPOV**

"Sonny! It's time for round 2!' squealed Zora.

I laughed at her excitement. "Yes, Zora. I kind of gathered that from the bell. And Mr Condor's announcement."

"Yes, and remember! We must beat The Falls!" said Zora, looking very serious.

"Yes, Zora," I replied. "I will do my best to stuff froyo at supersonic speed into my mouth."

With that, I turned and hurried towards the tables for the second time that day. Nico and Grady were already at their positions, which were on either side of me, and they looked kind of pale.

"Hey guys. Ready to get them?"

"Sure."

"You go girl."

"Erm, ok. You do realise that we are relying on you two to win right?" I asked them. They did not seem their usual selves.

"Sure."

"Yup."

Ok, that was weird. Shrugging, I looked up to see Chad directly opposite me again. When he saw me looking at him, he smirked, revealing his perfectly white teeth which had no traces of chocolate on them. Argh, I wanted to win just to wipe that annoyingly cute smirk off his face.

"Alright," said Mr Condor. "Your time starts... Now!"

I quickly started started stuffing myself with froyo. Three cups was a whole lot, I was lucky if I didn't get a brainfreeze.

In a short while, I had finished with my first cup, and a crew member hurriedly replaced it with a newly filled one. Ok, I could do this. While continuing to spoon yogurt into my mouth, I glanced up to see Chad getting his second cup as well. Oh no, he was almost catching up with me! At least we had Nico and Grady to rely on.

Suddenly, I heard Zora shouting. "What is up with you two? Hurry! You need to eat much faster than that!"

Without slowing down the rate at which I was eating, I looked up to see who she was shouting at. To my surprise, I realised that both the guys in our team were starting to look a little green.

"We're trying, man," mumbled Nico, as he forced another spoonful into his mouth.

Doing my best to not let the shock slow me down, I finished off my second cup, starting on the third.

Chad was openly laughing at this point. Ok, that did it. He obviously had something to do with this. I emptied my last cup into my mouth and pressed the buzzer, happy that I had at least beat him. At that, Chad stopped laughing and hurried to finish his cup.

"Thank god you qualifed, Sonny. I don't think that I could eat another cup of froyo," said Grady, looking slightly sick.

"What happened guys?" I asked, looking at them. It was not like them to avoid froyo.

The buzzer rang all of a sudden, signalling that Chad had also qualified.

"Ok, Monroe and Cooper, you are up for the next round," bellowed Mr Condor. "Next round in 3 hours."

I nodded at him, before dragging the guys out of the chair. Tawni and Zora hurried towards us, helping me drag the guys to the prophouse.

"What was up with that? You knew that we were relying on you two!" exclaimed Zora. She looked really agitated.

"We know," moaned Nico, "but we couldn't take it anymore."

"Couldn't take what?" we cried in unison.

"We were sick of froyo."

Tawni laughed at that. "How can you two be sick of froyo? That's like me being sick of Cocoa Moco Cocoa!"

"Yeah, well, anyone would be sick after eating eight cups of froyo."

"What?"

*AN: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating for ages. Truth is, I had no time after semeter started. However, you can start expecting regular updates from end of december, when my holidays start. I'm sorry! This story is almost done though, it's just way longer than I thought it would be. Thank you for reading. Please review!*


	5. The Finals!

**SPOV**

"What do you mean? Eight cups?" I asked confused. "But we only had to finish three cups for this round."

Nico and Grady looked sheepish.

"Well," started Grady.

"The thing is..." added Nico.

"Chad convinced us to find out who is faster."

"So that we would know who gets to eat from the froyo machine first."

"So we had a mini competition."

"But we were both equally fast," continued Nico in an increasingly fast speed.

"And we both finished eight cups."

"At the exact same time!" they ended off with huge grins, as if expecting us to laugh at their stupidity.

"Eight cups? Eight whole cups of froyo before a competition that determines our reputation?" screamed Zora, looking like she wanted to rip them apart. "How naive can you two be? He was obvoiusly trying to trick you!"

Nico sighed. "Yeah, we know that now."

"We kind of figured that out when he started laughing," muttered Grady.

Suddenly, Zora whipped out her cold cut catapult and released a piece of cold cut each at the two clowns. "You guys are hopeless."

With that, she turned towards me, with her weapon of mass destruction aimed at me. Panicking, I put up my arms in a sign of surrender.

"Zora, stop aiming that thing at me!" I exclaimed in fear. "I have done nothing!"

"Yet," she said in reply. "But you are going to have to experience being covered in ice cold meat if you don't win in the final round. Got it?" she asked, giving me the evil eye.

"Yes madam!" I said, saluting her before making my escape.

**CPOV**

I was hiding behind the pillar, watching the weirdo scare my Sonny. Little did she know that she had nothing to worry about.

Sonny was making her way towards my pillar at top speed. Reaching out, I grabbed her arm, pulling her behind the pillar with me. "Weird girl giving you a hard time?" I asked with a sympathetic smile on my face.

"Firstly, huh? What weird... Oh. Zora as just threatening me so that I would win. And secondly, why on earth did you drag me here?"

"Oh. Ok. So that I could talk mah lady, duh."

"I am not your lady. Anyway, Cooper, I will be seeing you at the finals."

"Sure," I smirked, "but you will never beat me."

"What? I will beat you!"

"Right."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure," I smiled, knowing that she was falling right into my trap. One that I came up with exactly seven seconds ago. Ahh, CDC doesn't just have the looks, he has the brains as well.

"Fine. If I win, you will give us our golf cart parking space back. And you should get us gourmet lunches as well. Oh, and stop ridiculing us," she listed.

"Fine and if I win, i have a demand as well."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sonny, grinning victoriously. "Bring it on."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I want a kiss from you," I stated, watching in satisfaction as her jaw dropped open in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me if I win."

Sonny stared back at me blankly, as if she could not believe what I was saying. "Why would you even want that?"

I smirked at her expression. "Ahh, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"But-"

This was depressing. Sonny seemed to be really unwilling to kiss me. "You have nothing to fear if you are so sure that you will win, Sonny. What's the harm? Think about what you will be getting back when you win."

That seemed to do the trick. "Ok then. You're on."

"Good to know," I replied, before leaning in. "And I have something to look forward to," I breathed, giving myself an imaginary pat on the back as she shivered.

"See you soon, Sonny," I said before kissing her on her cheek. With a self-satisfied smirk in place, I turned, and went to join my cast mates.

**SPOV**

What just happened? I could have sworn that Chad had just kissed me on the cheek. The place his lips had come in contact with seemed to tingle.

But that was besides the point. What was more worrying was the bet we had just made. I had to make sure that I won the bet, or Zora would have my head.

What was disturbing though, was how I was tempted to lose just so that Chad would enact his side of the bet. Shaking the image out of my head, I turned back to go towards my cast mates, before remembering why I had been running away in the first place.

Mr Condor's voice suddenly boomed, stopping me from attempting to escape again. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe, get your butts here, or you're fired!"

Making my way towards the two tables that were now set up, I noticed that Chad was already ready for the contest to begin. The two tables were placed in such a way that they faced each other with no gap in between. Grimacing at Chad, I slid into my seat, awaiting further instructions.

"Now, the two of you got to finish 5 cups of yogurt. The first one to finish gets the froyo machine for your cast. The loser loses nothing, sadly, except for the chance to emo."

Chad winked at me. We were seated less than a metre away from each other, I could even look into his cup if I leaned forward slightly. "Remember the bet," he murmured.

I turned to look at my cast. Tawni was ignorant as usual, while the guys just looked guilty. Zora was the only one who was focusing on me. When she saw me looking at her, she just smiled in an encouraging manner. All signs of glares and threats were gone, and I was more determined to win just to make my cast feel happy.

"Your time starts... NOW!"

At that, I started shovelling froyo into my mouth. I had to beat Chad! Why on Earth would I want to lose and get kissed by him? Looking up, I saw him almost finishing up his first cup. I had to hurry!

Concentrate, Sonny! I continued spooning and swallowing at the fastest rate I could, pausing only to breathe. "Go, Sonny! You can beat that Goldfarb!" cheered my team.

I was now at my third cup, only spoonfuls away from Chad. It was amazing how much effort he was putting in. There were drops of froyo on his tie, but he did not seems concerned. He must really want that kiss, even though it did not make sense.

All of a sudden, Chad looked up, and smirked at me. Shucks. He had just caught me staring at him while stuffing my face. I looked back down.

"Hurry, Sonny! And stop looking at that guy!"

Chad got his fifth cup, just seconds before I was done with my fourth. Ugh. I had to eat faster. Despite the painful brainfreeze that I was currently experiencing.

Fifth cup! "Go, Sonny!"

Almost... almost. Suddenly, I heard the Mack Falls cast shouting. "What are you doing, Chad? Eat!"

I looked up to see him pausing with his last spoonful in his hand. There was a chance of me beating him if he insisted on staying that way. But that would be unfair.

"Chad, do you want to eat that?" I asked.

"Nah, it's ok. You go ahead," he said.

"But-"

"Shh, go on. Eat."

Fine, he was insisting. And who was I to deny anyone? However, a small part of me was disappointed.

Forcing myself to change the direction of my thoughts, I spponed yogurt into my mouth almost absentmindedly. Hmm, I was almost done with my fifth cup. One last spoon left.

Swallowing the last spoonful, I reached across to smack the buzzer - at the exact same time Chad did.

"Ok..." Mr. Condor began, sounding confused. It looks like both of the finalists finished at the same time." Both casts groaned at that. "So, I'm leaving it to you to decide among yourself to see who gets the machine." With that, he left.

Oh man, I was doomed.

**CPOV**

I should be named a genius for coming up with such foolproof plans. And then executing them perfectly. And now, sonny had no choice but to kiss me, especially when her cast hears my proposition.

"So, Sonny, we both won, huh?" I began. She just grimaced, looking like she would rather be tortured then left here with me.

Just then, both of our casts rushed over. "Chad! Why did you wait for her to get to her last spoonful before you ate yours?" demanded Martha.

"Yeah man, we could have totally won this thing," added Skyler.

I just smiled at them. "What on Earth would we do with a froyo machine? At least those two maniacs from So Random would find it useful."

Cloudy and Rainy just stared at me blankly, unlike my fuming cast, before they finally got it. "Really? Oh man. thank you!" They exclaimed before running off.

Sonny seems to be avoiding my gaze, however. Blondie and weird girl seemed to be waiting for me to continue, but my cast just stalked off. Ahh, heck them.

"So, remember our bet?" I asked. "We each wanted something if we won."

"Yeah," muttered Sonny.

"Well, I will agree to your demands. You will get your golf cart's parking spot back, along with gourmet lunches. And I will stop insulting your cast."

Sonny just nodded, while Blondie and weird girl squealed and jumped on the spot. "Thanks, Chad!" cried weird girl, before dragging Blondie away.

"So," I continued. "Are you going to give me what I asked for?"

Sonny peeked at me through her eyelashes. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Well," she began, looking back down and biting her lip. I controlled myself.

She glanced back up at me. "You do have froyo on your mouth." With that, she leant across the table and captured my lips with hers.

And it was way better than I imagined. I lifted my hand to cup her blushing cheek, while I used the other hand to push the froyo cups and buzzer onto the floor. Grabbing her waist, I lifted her over the table and pulled her towards me.

Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck when she got close enough. We continued kissing until we had to break away to take a breath.

"Wow," I whispered, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for that."

Sonny smiled back, before hopping down from the table and hugging me close. I wrapped my arms around her waist, eager to eliminate any space between us.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"That was amazing."

"Yes, it was."

"But you should know something first," I said, lifting her chin up so that I could look at her warm brown eyes. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the confession I was about to make. "I love you, Sonny."

"Wow," she said, looking back down.

"It's ok if you don't feel that way, I will wait for you. I was always a jerk to you because I wanted to deny that I liked you. But love cannot be forced away. I will stay away from you if you want, but I just had to tell you before I panicked ag-"

Sonny cut me off with a peck on my lips again. "Yum, chocolate."

"Ok..."

"I love you too, Chad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's great. Want to kiss again?"

"Sure."

And that's how our two casts found us a few hours later.

The rivalry was soon eliminated, after I managed to convince my cast to be more polite and Sonny convinced her cast to stop pranking us.

And all was well at the Condor Studios.

~The End~

*AN: It's over! Please review, and thank you so much for reading!*


End file.
